


Now We're Three

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps, KittyKatGaming, Mortem3r - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Pining, Spaceman, in-universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Ninja Brian is use to Danny's relationships and affairs. He's always waits for Danny to mess up and things can go back to normal. But, when he meets Dr. Berhow in a bar one night, things change. Danny sees it for the better, Ninja Brian sees disaster.Ninja Brian watches from afar as he sees Danny change completely. But when Arin Neverbone and Samurai Barry return, can Ninja Brian count on Danny for one last mission before losing him forever?





	1. It all started here

**Author's Note:**

> This is the official part 1 of the Spaceman universe! It was so fun to really get this started and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!

Ninja Brian was sitting across from Danny at the bar. They had just gotten back from their last space adventure. Hopefully, Arin Neverbone and Samurai Barry would be gone for good, leaving him and Danny alone so they could live in peace. As peaceful as Danny would make life for Ninja Brian anyway. 

Danny was reclined back, legs crossed, as he sipped on his drink. His kimono revealing his scrawny legs. He looked very proud of himself as he scanned the bar. Ninja Brian knew what that meant. He was looking for a girl to impress. He sighed to himself and pulled out his knitting. The bar scene wasn’t for him, but he would be damned if he would leave Danny alone. He’d die without him around.

Ninja Brian was taken out of his thoughts when Danny aggressively put his drink back down on the table. Looking up he could see Danny, staring off into the distance. He knew what that look meant. He always knew what that look meant, he found a pretty girl. Sighing Ninja Brian sat his knitting down and waited for Danny to start.

 “Ninja Brian!” Danny exclaimed as he gripped the table. “Look over there! The one with the long dark hair and glasses! She’s the smart type! I can just imagine her face when I tell her of our space adventures.” Danny stood and gave Brian that all knowing grin.

 “Watch and learn.” Danny sauntered over to the bar. Ninja Brian rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms, sitting and waiting for him to be rejected by the woman.

~~

Danny approached the bar, leaning against it, facing the woman with the long dark hair. Her complexion was pale and her eyes were a stunning green. She didn’t even look up at Danny, she was more focused on her wine glass.

 “Why hello there. My name is Danny Sexbang, may I join you?” he asked as he was already ordering a glass of wine for himself. The woman arched an eyebrow as she glanced up at him. Danny was absolutely smitten by her beauty and smart look. The forest green dress showing off the curves of her body, Danny was completely smitten by her. 

 “Sexbang? What kind of a name is that?” the woman asked. Her voice was light and flirty, but it had weight to it. This particular woman was independent and Danny knew he would need to really impress her to get her to come home with him. 

Danny gave her a big grin as he was handed the glass of wine. Gulping it all down in one go, he began to monologue.

 “Well, Sexbang isn’t actually my name. It’s--” he began to explain when the woman cut him off.

 “You drank all that wine in one go? That’s not how you drink wine! You’re supposed to sip at it!” she protested as she took the empty glass, looking at it.

 “Oh? I just drink it all in one go. My alcohol tolerance it’s amazing!” Danny said proudly. The woman shook her head in disbelief.

 “That’s insane. I’ve never seen anyone down wine like that.” She stared at him confused. 

Danny took a moment to look at her. Like, really look at her. She was a beautiful woman and Danny felt...intimidated. Suddenly, he felt intimidated by a woman. That wasn’t like him ever. He could always swoon whoever he approached, whenever he wanted. He was Danny Sexbang! It’s what he did. But for some reason, this woman, she made him stop. He didn't want to mess this up. She made him question his abilities, why? Why her? Why was she making him feel this way?

He sat down on the stool beside the woman. Ordering a glass of water he turned to her.

 “What um, what’s your name?” he asked. The woman’s expression was unreadable, maybe it was questioning. Danny could feel subtle judgement as she looked at him. He could feel her judging every aspect of himself. A part of him was worried that she wouldn’t like what she saw, but the woman gave him a small smile as she held out her hand to him.

 “Hi Danny, I’m Suzy.” 

~~

Ninja Brian watched Danny from the table. He could pinpoint every mistake Danny made. He was waiting for the woman to throw her drink in his face or slap him, anything. He even was able to finish the hat he was making. It was for Danny, an early Hanukkah present. Folding it up and putting his things back in his bag he sighed. Left alone again, it was a feeling he was use to, but that didn't mean he necessarily liked it.

Looking back over at the bar he could see Danny and the woman. He got her to laugh and the smile on Danny’s face was all too telling. Ninja Brian ignored the pang in his chest, the chances of Danny coming home alone tonight we're falling.

Ninja Brian cured the feelings in his heart and his head as he looked away. He hated always being the one left on the sidelines. He hated being the third wheel. But he couldn’t tell Danny anything. It’s not like he would listen, it’s not like Danny would care. Ninja Brian knew that no matter what, Danny would never know his real feelings. It was what he had to face with being what he was. He was on the whole, okay with it, but nights like this, it was always harder.

~~

Danny and Suzy were laughing as Danny nursed the glass of water. Suzy’s drink was finished as she leaned on her arm.

 “There’s no way you really went to space,” Suzy accused

 “It’s true! Just ask Ninja Brian!” Danny insisted.

 “Who’s Ninja Brian?” she asked. Danny grinned and pointed over to the table. Ninja Brian had his arms crossed and was glaring. 

 “I think your friend isn’t too happy you ditched him,” Suzy pointed out.

 “Oh, Ninja Brian will be fine, he always is!” Danny was sure of it. Suzy laughed to herself and asked for her check.

 “Go back to your friend, Danny,” she said.

 “Maybe you can come with me?” Danny asked, leaning closer to her and giving her a mischievous grin. Suzy rolled her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek.

 “Listen, you were a lot of fun to talk to, but I’m not that kind of girl. You want that from me? You’re gonna have to earn it,” Suzy said as she was about to pay for her drink. Danny took her receipt and paid for her drink himself.

 “Challenge accepted then,” he said, determined. Suzy looked over at him, she was...interested. Danny did have a certain charm, she admitted. But, she did have her standards. 

Pulling her pen from her purse, Danny watched as she wrote down a series of numbers. Folding it up and handing it to Danny she stood.

 “I’ll see you around, Sexbang.” Suzy grinned and left the bar. Leaving Danny completely shook as he opened up the folded up napkin. His heart jumped into his throat when he read her phone number, signed by a ‘Dr. Berhow’. 

Ninja Brian was happy when Danny came back to the table. He stood, ready to go and cocked his head to the side as he looked at the paper in Danny’s hand. Danny wasn’t himself, he was definitely off. Danny didn’t take his eyes off the napkin until Ninja Brian nudged his shoulder.

Coming back to reality Danny shook his head and put the napkin in his pocket.

 “Come, Ninja Brian! We must return to the lovenasium! We’ve got much work to do!” Danny hurried out of the bar, more determined than ever, Ninja Brian reluctantly following him. He did not have a good feeling of the near future. 


	2. First Date part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Suzy have their first date. Accompanied by Ninja Brian, Suzy voices here concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you what-with-the-egobang-and-such for editing!!

Ninja Brian stared at himself in the mirror as Danny got ready beside him. Danny would be going on his first date with Suzy tonight. So naturally, Ninja Brian was going to come. Danny was making his hair as neat as possible. He wasn’t entirely successful, as his hair poofed back into place almost immediately. 

“Do you think you can help me shave, Ninja Brian?” Danny asked as he eyed the ninja in the mirror. Ninja Brian rolled his eyes. Danny had a little bit of stubble, which was fine. He personally found it a tad attractive, but Danny was, for the most part, a clean shaven man. 

Ninja Brian nodded and faced Danny, giving him a good, firm, smack across the face. Literally smacking the facial hair off of Danny’s face. Danny yelped loudly as he fell face first onto the floor. Only to immediately stand back up, clean shaven and weirdly unharmed.

“Thanks, Ninja Brian! Okay, I think I’m just about ready to go.” Danny grinned as he headed out of the bathroom door.

~~

They were meeting Suzy at a high end restaurant. Danny had offered to pick her up, but Suzy insisted on meeting him there. Danny chalked it up to wanting to spend more time making sure she looked good. Ninja Brian knew it was so she had a chance to leave on her own, should Danny mess up.

They waited outside and Danny was very much himself. He was watching every beautiful girl that walked inside, but his attention snapped to Suzy as he saw her walk up to the door. She arched an eyebrow as she stood in front of him.

“Enjoying the view?” she asked.

“Now that you’re here.” Danny tried to be smooth as he wrapped his arm around Suzy’s

shoulder, but she stepped forward, going inside. Danny followed with Ninja Brian close behind.

As they were seated, Danny reclined back in the chair. Crossing his legs he smiled at Suzy. He was completely at ease and oblivious to Suzy’s growing disinterest. Ninja Brian sat next to Danny and stared at Suzy. He hoped that this would be a quick date. Maybe she’d sneak out when she excused herself to the bathroom, he could only hope.

“You look beautiful,” Danny commented as he leaned forward and took her hand.

“Yeah, I know. You’re not the first person to say so,” Suzy told him. 

This response surprised Danny. He displayed a look of confusion as he readjusted in his seat.

“Ah, yes! Of course! It’s obvious that the world would see how beautiful you are!” he announced a little loudly. Ninja Brian noticed how Suzy ducked her head slightly. He rolled his eyes, maybe Danny would get them kicked out. Suzy huffed and pulled her hand away and looked down at her menu.

“Just forget it,” she sighed and didn’t look up at him for a while. Danny looked a little

concerned and Ninja Brian noticed. He rarely encountered girls who didn’t blinding nod to whatever he said. Suzy shot back at him, called him on all his plays, and Ninja Brian could tell that Danny didn’t know what to do. 

“What’s wrong, my gothic angel?” Danny asked. It was then that Suzy slapped down her menu and stared daggers into Danny’s soul.

“Stop calling me cute nicknames. We may have had fun conversations at the bar, but you don’t know me. I’m not some airhead who just…” she stopped herself. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath as if to calm herself.

Ninja Brian was ready though. He kept a steady hand on his dagger, ready to strike if Danny wanted him to. He knew Danny would never be okay with him killing a civilian, especially a woman, but Ninja Brian does not allow anyone to talk to Danny like that. Despite somewhat agreeing with what Suzy was saying, Danny was his friend, and no one talks to him that way.

But Danny seemed receptive of her words. He placed his menu down and put his hands in his lap.

“Okay, I’m sorry. Allow me to do better,” he asked. That surprised Ninja Brian. He was expecting Danny to give up and leave. If something got too hard, he quit. Ninja Brian begged that Danny would just quit so they could go home and forget this whole night, but that wasn’t happening. Danny was apologetic and willing to change tonight for this girl. Suzy sighed and glanced over at Ninja Brian.

“Would I actually be about to talk to you and not have your friend hang around your shoulder?” she asked. Ninja Brian shot her a glare. He was always with Danny on every date and other girls didn’t seem to mind really. What made her so special?

“Oh, Ninja Brian is harmless!” Danny grinned and tried to laugh it off, but Suzy shook her head.

“I wanna be on a date with you, not you and your friend.” Suzy glanced up at Ninja

Brian’s knowing glare. He ignored the chill that went down his spine. He wouldn’t let her shake him up, he was better than that, better than her. 

Danny turned to Ninja Brian and gave him an apologetic look. He felt as though Danny reached into his chest and pulled out his heart. Was he really doing this? Was Danny really making him leave?

“I’ll meet you at home? Is that okay, Ninja Brian?” Danny asked. He wanted to punch Danny so hard. Punch him until his knuckles bled and stab him until the anger went away. Danny never asked him to leave a date ever. He never minded or cared, the girl never cared. What makes her so special? Ninja Brian stood and glared at Suzy, making sure she saw him shealth his dagger as he left the restaurant in a puff of smoke. 

~~

Ninja Brian waited for Danny to come home. He sat in his comfortable chair in the living room, quietly knitting his blanket as he watched the door. The clock on the wall reminding him how late it was getting, but he couldn’t sleep, even if he wanted to sleep. He and Danny were rarely separated for so long, so the fact that Danny told him to leave….

He shook his head, not wanting to relive that embarrassing moment in front of Danny’s date. He threw his knitting to the side in anger as he pulled off his mask, tossing it to the ground. He ran his calloused hands through his salt and pepper hair. He needed to shave, but he didn’t entirely care at the moment. He sucked a breath into his nose and out through his mouth. He needed to calm down. Letting his emotions take control like that was not the way of the ninja, it wasn’t the way Danny taught him.

Ninja Brain pulled his mask back on as he heard Danny’s spaceship from outside. With shaking hands, he went to pick up his knitting and put it back neatly. The front door opened as Danny came inside, and to Ninja Brian’s surprise, he was alone. Raising an eyebrow at him, he watched as Danny leaned against the door with a blissful look on his face. He made eye contact with Ninja Brian and grinned.

   “I think I’m in love.”


End file.
